Behind the smile
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Daichi sempre foi capaz de colocar um sorriso em seus lábios. Ao seu lado, aqueles três anos passaram num piscar de olhos e ele nunca achou que o entendimento mútuo e natural que tinham pudesse um dia não funcionar. Sugawara estava errado.
1. Capítulo 01

— Haikyuu! e seus personagens pertencem a Furudate Haruichi ;

— Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

— Capa da fanfic: .

* * *

 **Capítulo 01**

A primeira vez que ele ouviu aquele boato foi no começo do primeiro ano.

Sugawara se lembrava bem do dia, uma manhã chuvosa de primavera. Aquele período seria livre, visto que o professor avisara de antemão que não lecionaria por motivos pessoais. Metade da classe estava em outro lugar e os alunos que permaneceram se dividiram em grupos, como pequenas ilhas. O grupo em que ele estava era composto por Daichi, Asahi e mais dois garotos. O assunto que falavam era trivial, a inauguração de um novo arcade próximo à loja de conveniência e o desejo compartilhado de que visitassem o local o quanto antes. Uma das garotas da classe se aproximou, avisando que havia alguém do lado de fora que gostaria de falar com Daichi.

Michimiya Yui sempre foi uma garota fácil de socializar. Ela fora apresentada por Daichi assim que ele juntou-se ao time, pois a garota também fazia parte da equipe de vôlei feminina. A primeira impressão de Sugawara foi ótima. Ele nunca teve problemas em falar com o sexo oposto e achava interessante uma garota que gostasse de voleibol. Algumas vezes, depois dos treinos, Yui se juntava a eles e os quatro se divertiam na quadra brincando de passar a bola e comentando algum jogo que assistiram na tv. Naquela época, ao ver Daichi levantar-se e ir até a entrada da classe, ele não sentiu absolutamente nada. Um dos rapazes se virou e sussurrou a pergunta que habitaria sua mente algumas vezes e por alguns anos:

"Nee, eles estão namorando?"

Sua resposta foi um dar de ombros.

O moreno nunca havia comentado sobre ter ou não namorada e pela maneira como ele e Yui se tratavam não havia sinal de que existisse nada além de amizade. Os dois se conheciam desde o ensino fundamental, então era esperado que as pessoas criassem certas opiniões e expectativas a respeito da proximidade que tinham. Naquele dia, porém, o jovem rapaz de cabelos acinzentados não fazia ideia de que, seis meses depois, ele estaria fazendo aquela mesma pergunta, mas dessa vez direcionada a Daichi e em circunstâncias totalmente inusitadas: amizade e companheirismo que se transformaram em amor, um beijo trocado após um treino, tímidas e mútuas confissões... Seu amigo, colega de classe e capitão do time havia se tornado seu namorado.

A pergunta soou natural durante uma conversa na volta para casa de um treino e a resposta foi uma baixa risada, acompanhada por um risonho _"Eu não acredito que_ você _está me perguntando isso, Kou."_ A negativa, no entanto, foi enfática e Daichi fez questão de parar de andar para respondê-lo. Que ele era uma pessoa séria e responsável, Sugawara já sabia. Contudo, foi aquela resposta que o fez perceber que aquele relacionamento não era uma brincadeira ou algo para passar o tempo. O modo como Daichi enfrentava tudo de frente e sem vacilar, mesmo que fosse uma pergunta boba, era uma das qualidades que ele mais admirava. Talvez, se o moreno houvesse dito outra coisa ou respondido com menos consciência, ele não tivesse se permitido envolver-se tão profundamente.

Olhando para o passado, e com a perspectiva do presente, apaixonar-se por aquela pessoa foi inevitável.

Dois anos depois, entretanto, Sugawara se depararia com situação semelhante e que lhe acarretou um estranho e indigesto déjà vu. Dessa vez ele não estava na classe e em uma aula vaga, mas em quadra e ao lado de seus colegas de time. O treino estava para começar e os alunos do terceiro ano, com exceção do capitão, já haviam se aquecido e preparavam a quadra para a chegada do restante dos rapazes. Os primeiros a surgirem foram alguns dos alunos do segundo ano e até então ele não havia percebido nada de diferente. A aparição de Tsukishima e Yamaguchi também não despertou nenhuma desconfiança, com exceção de certo olhar por parte do segundo, mas que poderia ser facilmente traduzido como timidez excessiva.

Os remanescentes da comitiva chegaram ao mesmo tempo e envoltos em um estranho e suspeito silêncio. Hinata estava corado, Kageyama ainda mais intimidante, enquanto Nishinoya e Tanaka pareciam dois abutres sobre a presa. Eles se aproximaram às pressas, certificando-se de que eram os únicos ali e basicamente arrastando Sugawara e Asahi para um semicírculo.

"Nee, é verdade?" Tanaka sussurrava e olhava ao redor.

"Eu não posso acreditar!" Hinata cobriu a boca com as mãos.

"O que aconteceu?" Sugawara até aquele momento estava completamente alheio à comoção.

"Por que vocês estão perdendo tempo com essa bobagem," a voz de Tsukishima foi acompanhada por um olhar de soslaio e um ajeitar de óculos perfeito, "não vejo que diferença vá fazer na qualidade do time se ele está ou não namorando."

"Namorando? Quem?" Ennoshita e outros jogadores haviam se aproximado e de repente o semicírculo se tornou um grande círculo.

"Daichi-san!" Nishinoya lançou um significativo olhar na direção do Ace do time. "Por que você não me contou nada, Asahi-san?"

"E-Eu? C-Contar?" Asahi corou e arregalou os olhos. "Eu não tenho nada para contar."

"Mas é claro que tem!" Os olhos de Tanaka se ergueram e fitaram Sugawara com curiosidade. "Se tem alguém que sabe a resposta é você, Suga-san."

Vários pares de olhos o encararam e foi impossível não sentir-se acuado. O silêncio pairava no ar e parecia que nenhum deles ousava sequer respirar.

"Nee, eles estão namorando?"

A pergunta foi feita por um jovem, inocente e adorável Hinata Shoyo, que não poderia fazer ideia do que aquelas quatro palavras poderiam significar. Os anos retrocederam e Sugawara viu-se novamente na classe, no meio de seus colegas e sendo questionado sobre a vida amorosa de um amigo. Bem, aquela era a visão que ele tinha certeza que transmitia, mas que não correspondia à atual realidade. Ao contrário do que aconteceu no passado, dessa vez seus ombros não se moveram. _Eles? Quem?_

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Asahi tomou a voz, genuinamente perdido.

"Daichi-san! As pessoas estão dizendo que ele e a Michimiya-san estão namorando!" Tanaka tinha fogo nos olhos. A ideia de alguém se dando bem antes dele era inconcebível.

"Os dois foram embora juntos ontem..." Nishinoya colocou a mão no queixo enquanto falava. "Quem sabe o que aconteceu..."

 _Ontem eu precisei ir mais cedo porque minha mãe chegaria em casa tarde e eu me comprometi a fazer o jantar. Daichi se prontificou a ir comigo, mas eu disse que não era necessário._ Ele engoliu seco, sentindo a bebida energética que havia tomado antes de entrar no ginásio dar voltas em seu estômago. O que era aquela sensação?

"I-Isso é somente boato," Asahi corou violentamente, mas sua voz soou séria, "Daichi-san e Michimiya-san não estão namorando eu tenho certeza."

O olhar que seguiu aquela afirmação fez o coração do rapaz de cabelos acinzentados se aquecer. Asahi era o único do time que sabia do relacionamento entre capitão e vice-capitão e isso porque eles deliberadamente contaram a verdade. _Estávamos juntos há três meses e decidimos que não era justo que Asahi não soubesse._ O amigo ouviu a tudo depois da aula, sentado em seu assento e olhando de um para o outro sem esboçar nenhuma reação. Sugawara lembrava-se de ter ficado nervoso, temendo alguma oposição e até mesmo palavras duras e preconceituosas. Em momento algum ele esqueceu-se de que eram dois rapazes e aos olhos da sociedade aquela relação era um erro.

A reação de Asahi, todavia, foi um sincero parabéns, seguido por um caloroso sorriso. Ele agradeceu o voto de confiança e disse que estava feliz por saber de algo tão íntimo. Ao ser questionado se não achava estranho ou se aquele _detalhe_ não afetaria a amizade que tinham, o sorriso se desfez e em um dos raros momentos ele ficou sério e afirmou que não era aquele tipo de pessoa, e que jamais deixaria que isso fosse um empecilho. Pouco mais de um ano após aquela conversa, seria a vez do moreno passar por situação parecida, ainda que não houvesse chegado o dia em que ele abriria seu coração e confirmaria o que Sugawara vinha desconfiando há algum tempo: que seu amigo e o Líbero do time eram mais do que meros colegas.

"O que está acontecendo? O que eu perdi?"

A voz calou o círculo e todos os olhos se focaram em sua direção. Daichi havia retornado e segurava uma bola de vôlei em uma de suas mãos, encarando-os com curiosidade.

"Então, do que vocês estão falando?"

Ninguém ousou responder e aos poucos o círculo se desfez, com cada um seguindo para um lado. Sugawara conservou-se onde estava, remoendo o que havia escutado e sem entender porque agora, depois de anos, ele se importava com aqueles boatos. _Eu melhor do que ninguém sei que são falsos_. Porém, embora sua mente soubesse disso, seu coração tornou-se apertado e foi impossível forçar um sorriso quando Daichi se aproximou e indagou mais uma vez o motivo de toda aquela agitação. Ele sabia que poderia simplesmente responder, mas as palavras lhe faltaram e tudo o que conseguiu foi menear a cabeça em negativo, afirmando que não era nada importante.

O treino daquela tarde foi diferente do que ele imaginou quando pisou no ginásio. Os levantamentos foram divididos com Kageyama e o rapaz de cabelos acinzentados teve várias chances de mostrar seu talento, no entanto, dessa vez sua concentração estava em frangalhos. O corpo poderia saber onde deveria jogar a bola, mas a comunicação não funcionou e de todas as suas tentativas apenas duas foram bem sucedidas. Os olhares preocupados em sua direção só pioravam a situação e ele desculpou-se antes de sentar-se no banco, alegando que não se sentia muito bem. Hinata se prontificou a acompanhá-lo até a enfermaria, contudo, teve a sugestão negada com um meio sorriso e a garantia de que o mal estar passaria após um pouco de descanso.

O restante do tempo foi passado ao lado do treinador Ukai, que vez ou outra fazia alguma pergunta sobre os lances, cujas respostas eram vagas. Sugawara encarava a quadrada e seus jogadores, mas em sua mente tudo o que passava era a cena de Daichi acompanhando Yui até sua casa. Ao final, o treinador bateu palmas e fez algumas observações antes de dispensá-los. Ele sentiu-se culpado por sua desatenção, sabendo que estavam em um momento crucial e que exigia que sua atenção fosse 100% no time.

"Sugawara..." A voz de Ukai o fez virar o rosto. "Você sabe o que mantém esse time de pé?"

"Bons... jogadores?" A resposta demorou alguns segundos para ser dada.

"Isso também, mas há algo mais. Você precisa de mente e coração para levar um time para frente. Não importa quantas jogadas mirabolantes sejam criadas, se não houver interação entre os jogadores elas serão perdidas."

"Entendo..."

"Daichi é o cérebro desse time e também a alma. Ele conhece o potencial de cada um, seus defeitos e qualidades, e os utiliza da melhor forma possível para obter o melhor resultado. Mas você, Sugawara, você é o coração."

"E-Eu?" Ele surpreendeu-se pela denominação.

"Sim. É você, ao lado de Daichi, que mantém esse time vivo, por isso é importante que você nunca se esqueça que esses rapazes dependem de você, seja dentro ou fora das quadras."

A pausa foi proposital e somente naquele instante ele percebeu que estavam sendo observados. Hinata enxugava o suor com uma toalha, entretanto, lançava olhares preocupados, Asahi vestia uma expressão triste e parecia pronto para se desculpar... aos poucos os olhares aumentaram e as palavras de Ukai fizeram sentido.

"Desculpe, eu estou distraído hoje."

"Você não precisa se desculpar, todos nós temos problemas e cada um sabe a melhor maneira de resolvê-los." Uma pesada mão pousou sobre um de seus ombros. "Resolva o que tiver de ser resolvido, Sugawara, e retorne para o time com o coração aberto. Eles precisam de você."

Ukai apertou levemente seu ombro antes de se afastar, deixando-o totalmente sem palavras. O sentimento de culpa por ter se distraído com algo tão ridículo quanto um boato o atingiu fundo, e saber que havia preocupado não apenas seus colegas de time, como também o técnico, intensificou aquela sensação de pura derrota. _Eu mal jogo e ainda preocupo os outros. Francamente, eu sou uma decepção._ Os lábios tremeram levemente, todavia, ele respirou fundo, afastando o desânimo. Nada que algum tempo cozinhando na banheira e uma noite bem dormida não curassem.

Sugawara optou por tomar banho em casa, mas esperou que os amigos deixassem o vestiário. Grande parte do time já havia ido embora, porém, como sempre acontecia, aquele grupo em especial geralmente deixava os treinos juntos e naquele começo de noite não seria diferente. Nishinoya sugeriu que fossem comer nikuman e todos consentiram. O rapaz de cabelos acinzentados não estava com fome, mas sentia que se decidisse ir direto para casa acabaria criando mais preocupações desnecessárias.

"Você melhorou, Suga?" A voz de Daichi veio do seu lado direito e acompanhada por olhos sérios. "Eu posso te acompanhar até sua casa, se quiser."

Ele engoliu seco e imaginou se fora dessa maneira desinteressada que o moreno propôs acompanhar Michiyama Yui. O pensamento fez seu estômago dar voltas e aquela estranha sensação retornou, fazendo-o sentir um repentino incômodo.

"Eu estou bem, obrigado."

Hinata e Nishinoya saíram da loja de conveniência com dois sacos cheios de nikuman. Sugawara agradeceu, mas disse que não se sentia bem para extravagâncias e sugeriu que Hinata comesse o seu. A caminhada a partir dali seria curta, já que em determinado ponto eles seguiriam caminhos distintos. As conversas cessaram enquanto os bolinhos eram degustados, mas não por muito tempo. Sugawara havia percebido que Nishinoya e Tanaka estavam ainda mais inquietos do que o normal e suspeitava do que se tratava aquela hiperatividade extra.

"Daichi-san, por favor, diga a verdade!" Tanaka foi para frente do grupo e abriu os braços.

"Nós precisamos saber!" Nishinoya correu para o seu lado e repetiu o gesto.

Daichi parou de andar, arregalando os olhos e tentando manter o bolinho pendurado em sua boca enquanto utilizava as mãos para ajeitar a alça da bolsa esportiva. Sua expressão era de genuína surpresa e ele não se importou em escutar o que tinham a dizer. Quando a pergunta foi repetida, Sugawara apertou a jaqueta que vestia, sentindo o coração bater mais forte e receando ouvir a resposta. Asahi aproximou-se de Nishinoya, puxando-o e implorando que ele parasse com aquela história.

Os olhos do amigo pousaram sobre Sugawara como se pedissem desculpas.

O capitão do time não respondeu, pelo menos por algum tempo, o que elevou a curiosidade até mesmo daqueles que fingiam não se importar, como Tsukishima. O silêncio foi arrastado e Sugawara ousou erguer o rosto, esperando ver que tipo de expressão Daichi exibia. A pessoa ao seu lado olhava para frente, como se escolhesse as palavras que deveria usar. No entanto, quando se sentiu observado, ele virou o rosto e foi impossível que não se encarassem.

"Não, eu não estou namorando a Yui." A resposta soou normal, sem exageros ou entonações. "Somos somente amigos."

"M-Mas você a levou até em casa, não é?" Tanaka parecia uma donzela corada degustando qualquer sinal de romance alheio.

"Sim, e daí? Eu também acompanho Shimizu. Hinata e Kageyama às vezes levam Yachi até em casa. O que há de mal nisso?" O moreno virou-se para os dois rapazes em questão. "Algum de vocês está namorando a Yachi?"

"Não!"

A resposta de Hinata e Kageyama foi em uníssono, e por um momento Sugawara sentiu-se sorrir. _Você é maldoso, Daichi. Você sabe que Kageyama e Hinata estão juntos._ O clima tornou-se menos pesado e o restante do caminho foi feito entre gracejos e brincadeiras, com Tanaka e Nishinoya desejando acompanharem Kiyoko até sua casa. A despedida foi um breve aceno e eles se dispersaram em duplas e trios. Tsukishima seguiu com Yamaguchi, Kageyama com Hinata, e Tanaka juntou-se a Nishinoya e Asahi. O rapaz de cabelos acinzentados suspirou, sabendo que não estava sozinho e que seria escoltado até sua casa de qualquer maneira.

"Eu estou apenas preocupado com você," sua companhia pontuou ao recomeçarem a andar, "e porque quero passar um pouco mais de tempo ao seu lado."

"Eu estou melhor, foi só um mal estar," ele sentiu-se péssimo por mentir, mas soava melhor do que a verdade.

"Era esse o assunto que vocês estavam falando quando entrei no ginásio? Eu estranhei vê-los em círculo e tão quietos." Daichi tocou no assunto com extrema naturalidade. "De onde eles tiraram aquelas coisas?"

"Alguém te viu acompanhando a Yui. Várias pessoas estão falando sobre isso."

O moreno suspirou longamente, movendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro e reafirmando que a imaginação dos colegas de time era infinita. Sugawara concordou e riu, contudo, somente por fora. Ele compreendia que aquele assunto era descabido e que não havia a menor chance de Daichi e Yui serem mais do que amigos, mas aquele novo sentimento parecia incrustado em seu peito.

Caminhar ao lado daquela pessoa após um longo dia era um de seus momentos favoritos, entretanto, naquele fim de tarde Sugawara desejou estar só, com seus pensamentos e tentando entender o que era aquela nova e incômoda sensação. O problema era que, se ele falasse que poderia ir sozinho, acabaria criando questões que gerariam outras questões e, no final, certamente se arrependeria de não ter andado de boca fechada.

Sua casa surgiu após alguns minutos em silêncio. Os assuntos terminaram depois alguns quarteirões e infelizmente ele não se sentiu inclinado a elaborar nada. As luzes estavam acessas e Sugawara abriu o pequeno portão enquanto se despedia para ganhar tempo. Uma conhecida mão o segurou pelo braço com gentileza, tornando impossível que os dois não se encarassem uma última vez.

"Se cuide, está bem? Tome um banho quente e coma alguma coisa e descanse." Os olhos sempre sérios e atentos exibiam uma genuína preocupação e ele sentiu-se ainda pior por tentar evitá-lo. _Por que eu não consigo dizer o que estou sentindo? Nós nunca escondemos nada um do outro._

"D-Daichi, eu..." Sugawara mordeu o lábio inferior, recuando. _O que eu direi? Como vou explicar? Isso é patético!_ A cabeça meneou em negativo e o mesmo sorriso de todos os dias pintou seus lábios, como uma máscara. "Obrigado por se preocupar, nos vemos amanhã."

"Boa noite."

Ele deu as costas sabendo que estava sendo observado. Seu corpo virou-se antes de abrir a porta, acenando e tentando ao máximo passar a imagem de que tudo estava bem, embora não estivesse. Quando a porta se fechou, o baixo _"Estou em casa"_ foi tão desanimado que a mãe não chegou a ouvi-lo. Os tênis foram retirados sem emoção e Sugawara jogou-se em um dos sofás, cobrindo o rosto com um dos braços e sentindo-se a pior pessoa do mundo.

 **x**

O longo e relaxante banho, o jantar reforçado e delicioso, a noite bem dormida... nada disso ajudou, e aqueles sentimentos negativos pareciam crescer a cada dia, roubando pouco a pouco o que lhe dava ânimo e esperança. As suspeitas do pseudo namoro entre Daichi e Yui não cessaram e era o assunto favorito entre Nishinoya e Tanaka. Hinata e Kageyama pareciam menos motivados a se juntar à conversa, e ele sabia bem o motivo: os dois rapazes eram como crianças que mudavam o foco assim que outra coisa mais interessante surgia.

Havia se passado três dias desde que os boatos recomeçaram e nesse tempo o contato entre Sugawara e Daichi foi basicamente em quadra. Os treinos se estendiam até tarde e todos retornavam exaustos para casa. Aquela rotina muito lhe agradava, uma vez que não criava qualquer oportunidade para ser questionado. As mensagens trocadas à noite continuaram, e daquela forma ele sentia-se menos culpado. Todavia, com o final de semana se aproximando, sua segurança vacilou. Ele ainda não compreendia totalmente o que estava acontecendo e não sabia como reagiria quando estivessem sozinhos. _Nós sempre saímos aos finais de semana. Se eu desmarcar Daichi desconfiará._ Sugawara ansiava por aquelas horas a sós, sentindo falta do companheirismo, dos toques...

"Eu estava pensando em cozinhar, o que acha?"

A pergunta o trouxe de volta à realidade e o lembrou de que seria impossível continuar a fugir.

"Eu gosto da ideia. Eu levarei a sobremesa. Pudim?"

"Pudim!"

Os pais de Daichi viajariam no final de semana e deixariam a casa livre. Aquele dia estava sendo planejado há pouco mais de dois meses e Sugawara sabia que precisaria lidar com aquelas emoções até o sábado. _Eu me recuso a jogar uma chance dessas no lixo. É tão difícil termos a casa somente para nós._ Seus passos diminuíram de velocidade até pararem completamente. Daichi ainda caminhou um pouco até notar que estava sozinho, virando-se devagar e o olhando com curiosidade. Os lábios se entreabriram e ele viu ali a oportunidade de compartilhar o que sentia na esperança de se fazer entender.

Sugawara não queria mais mentir ou forçar sorrisos. Aqueles não eram _eles_.

"D-Daichi..."

O moreno o encarou, esperando pelo que viria em seguida.

Porém, seu foco mudou e os olhos negros saíram daquela altura, fixando-se em outra coisa, outra pessoa. Alguém passou rapidamente ao lado de Sugawara, parando em frente a Daichi. A garota era baixa, cabelos curtos e vestindo o uniforme do colégio. Sua voz era energética e ela parecia ansiosa, implorando para falar com ele ainda naquele dia.

De onde estava, o rapaz de cabelos acinzentados viu o envelope que Yui tentava esconder e deduziu do que se tratava. Seu estômago deu tantas voltas que seu café da manhã, mesmo que digerido, parecia querer retornar. A dor em seu peito havia piorado e apesar de saber que encará-los o machucaria mais era impossível desviar os olhos.

Não quando aqueles dois pareciam tão naturais juntos.

A cena de anos atrás retornou e ele viu-se claramente sentado no ginásio e recostado a uma das paredes. O time já havia ido para casa e ambos eram os únicos que ficaram para treinar. Suas pernas estavam doloridas e seus dedos cansados de fazer tantos levantamentos, mas ele se sentia genuinamente feliz. Ultimamente, não havia nada que colocasse um sorriso em seus lábios como jogar vôlei com aquela pessoa.

 _Nós estávamos rindo de alguma coisa e eu me lembro de ter bebido um pouco da bebida em minha garrafa. Era uma bebida esportiva de cereja._ Aquele seria também o gosto de seu primeiro beijo com Daichi. Os dois se encararam e como se o universo houvesse se alinhado, as faces se aproximaram e os lábios se encontraram. O beijo foi longo e perfeito. As bocas se encaixavam como se houvessem sido feitas para aquele instante. O local, o contexto, o fato de serem dois rapazes... de repente nada disso importou e Sugawara sentiu que todos aqueles meses de amizade o levaram para aquele exato momento.

Quando os olhos finalmente se abaixaram a dor em seu peito havia se modificado. Sim, ele continuava triste por saber que não importasse o quanto tentasse jamais poderia assumir totalmente o lugar de uma garota. No entanto, havia mais do que tristeza, uma raiva que não estava ali até ontem ou anteontem. Ver Daichi tentando se desvencilhar da garota o deixou irritado, sem entender porque ele simplesmente não dizia que estava ocupado. Seus pés deram meia-volta e o rapaz de cabelos acinzentados cruzou o corredor com passos largos e firmes. Nutrir aqueles sentimentos negativos não fazia parte de sua personalidade ou filosofia de vida, mas eles existiam, eram parte de quem ele era.

Antes de Daichi, Sugawara teve duas namoradas e foi o responsável por terminar ambos os relacionamentos sem sentir nada além de um pouco de culpa. Com o moreno, era como se suas emoções estivessem sempre na superfície. O entendimento mútuo que sempre foi a característica principal da amizade que tinham havia se potencializado quando começaram a namorar. O único porém era que, por serem mais do que amigos, algumas coisas, alguns sentimentos, eram difíceis de transmitir.

Ele o fazia rir quando estavam a sós assistindo tv.

Ele o fazia corar quando estavam sobre o futon.

Ele o fazia sentir-se erótico enquanto faziam amor.

E ele o fazia tão feliz que o simples pensamento de perdê-lo despertou algo que havia permanecido dormente por todos esses anos.

 _Continua..._


	2. Capítulo 02 - FINAL

**Capítulo 02 - FINAL**

Em quase três anos, Daichi e Sugawara nunca brigaram.

Os dois rapazes que descobriram por mero acaso que estavam no mesmo clube simpatizaram um com o outro imediatamente. Esse tipo de encontro é raro, mas não impossível. A sensação natural de que alguém que você nunca viu antes na vida poderia encaixar-se perfeitamente no seu dia a dia os arrebatou em frente ao mural do segundo andar onde eram fixadas as propagandas dos clubes. Basquete, futebol, música, atividades paranormais... ambos sabiam o que queriam e seguiram juntos, ainda que não se conhecessem. O cartaz do time de vôlei estava ao lado do de baseball e duas mãos foram esticadas simultaneamente. A folha deixou o mural, mas permaneceu semiflutuando, segurada por dedos distintos. O baixo "ah" dito em uníssono foi a primeira palavra trocadao primeiro _diálogo_ trocado.

Naquele dia, Daichi e Sugawara não sabiam que haviam encontrado um amor para a vida toda.

Então, naquela estranha quinta-feira, quando Sugawara atirou a bola para o chão com toda a sua força e lançou um pesado e ferino olhar, o moreno percebeu que havia algo errado. Que o entendimento mágico e natural que tinham estava fora de sintonia e que algo deveria ser feito. No instante em que os jogadores o olharam, receosos e imóveis, ele teve certeza de que, embora não soubesse o motivo para aquela atitude, era o culpado ou tinha sua parcela de culpa. Hinata pegou a bola no fundo da quadra, porém, não voltou a se aproximar. De certa forma, todos sabiam que o treino havia terminado.

Os jogadores agradeceram o esforço e trabalho árduo daquele dia e se dispersaram aos poucos. O time principal foi o único a ficar e todos, sem exceção, olharam para Daichi em busca de apoio. O sempre energético e falante Nishinoya Yuu assemelhava-se a uma criança perdida, escondido atrás de Asahi e parecendo amedrontado. O sorriso sarcástico e bom humor de Tanaka desapareceram e ele foi o primeiro a deixar a quadra, no entanto, não sem antes fazer uma polida reverência na direção de Sugawara. Eles fizeram parte do mesmo time durante os treinos e o rapaz desculpou-se pelas más jogadas e prometeu que seria um novo homem no dia seguinte. Hinata foi puxado por Kageyama e Tsukishima só precisou de uma palavra para levar Yamaguchi consigo.

"D-Daichi-san," Asahi havia se aproximado. Nishinoya correu atrás de Hinata e Kageyama, mas avisou que o esperaria, "existe algo que eu possa fazer?"

"Não, vá para casa." Ele esforçou-se para sorrir. Doía ver seu amante parado no meio da quadra, de costas e com a cabeça baixa. "Eu cuidarei disso."

"Se precisar de qualquer coisa é só me ligar." Os olhos castanhos do Ace corriam de um para o outro e, ao final, ele reafirmou que estava disposto a ajudar no que fosse preciso.

A quadra tornou-se vazia com exceção dos dois.

Daichi caminhou devagar na direção das bolas que estavam espalhadas, pegando uma a uma e colocando-as dentro da cesta. _Ainda bem que Kiyoko e Yachi não participaram desse treino. Eu não saberia o que fazer com elas aqui._ Ukai avisou que não viria naquele dia e Takeda-sensei ainda estava preso na reunião emergencial de professores. Ele guardou a última bola, respirando fundo antes de caminhar na direção de Sugawara. Seus passos eram curtos e vagarosos, contudo, audíveis e com a intenção de que sua companhia percebesse que ele se aproximava.

"Desculpe."

O pedido de desculpas soou baixo, mas pareceu ecoar por todo o ginásio devido ao silêncio. O rapaz de cabelos acinzentados ergueu a cabeça e virou-se sorrindo. Daichi, por sua vez, manteve-se imóvel. Ele notou o esforço colocado naquele simples gesto e depois de todo aquele tempo passado juntos, tanto dentro como fora da quadra, aquela falsa tentativa de enganá-lo o ofendeu.

"Eu conheço todos os seus sorrisos, Koushi, não me subestime."

O sorriso se desfez aos poucos até Sugawara o encarar com a expressão que realmente queria: olhos retos e sérios, lábios crispados e um estranho ar de irritação que o acompanhava acompanhou pelos últimos dias. Mentalmente, Daichi tentava lembrar-se de algo que pudesse ter feito, algum momento que passou despercebido e que o houvesse magoado. Nada. Os treinos eram rigorosos e eles passavam mais tempo no ginásio do que fora dele, entretanto, isso não era novidade. Desde que entraram para o time de vôlei, o que, basicamente, coincidia com o tempo que se conheciam, não houve um treino que não se dedicassem 100% mesmo que soubessem que a vida que tinham fora do time não receberia tanta atenção.

"Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, então vou para casa. Amanhã eu pedirei desculpas para todos."

Sugawara passou por ele, olhos baixos e vestindo a expressão séria e que não combinava em nada com a sua personalidade. O moreno não tentou pará-lo, decidindo se forçaria mais o assunto ou deixaria que seu precioso Suga esfriasse a cabeça por mais um dia.

"Você está arrependido?"

A pergunta vaga o fez pensar em algumas coisas, mas nenhuma concreta. Claro que ele tinha arrependimentos, como todas as pessoas.

"Depende, eu deveria estar arrependido de algo?"

"Naquele dia que nos beijamos, aqui nessa mesma quadra. Você se arrepende?"

"Não." A resposta foi automática. Se esse era o assunto não haveria necessidade para segundos pensamentos. O amor que ele sentia jamais seria um erro. _Então eu sou o motivo..._ "E você?"

"Claro que não."

Sugawara virou-se e dessa vez o meio sorriso foi sincero, apesar de ele aparentar estar cansado.

"Mas eu não sou uma boa companhia no momento, por isso realmente sinto muito por hoje."

"Vamos conversar."

"Sim, mas não hoje. Boa noite, Daichi."

"Desculpe, mas esse não foi um pedido."

Ele percorreu os passos necessários para que ficassem frente a frente. A expressão surpresa do amante não teve preço e foi o bastante para fazê-lo ter certeza de que aquela era a atitude certa.

"Você está agindo diferente há alguns dias e eu não disse nada porque achei que se precisasse de qualquer coisa não hesitaria em falar comigo. Eu estava errado." O moreno não perdeu tempo ponderando ou escolhendo as melhores palavras. "Eu deveria ter me intrometido assim que notei que havia algo diferente. Eu não vou te deixar sozinho, como também não vou aceitar suas desculpas. Se realmente sente muito então vamos resolver isso hoje."

O rapaz à sua frente engoliu seco e juntou as sobrancelhas. Daichi sabia que estava pisando em campo minado, visto que nunca o vira daquele jeito. Sugawara sempre foi calmo e tranquilo, gentil e adorável. Ver uma versão séria e irritada não o incomodava, pelo contrário. Era interessante saber que existiam facetas daquela pessoa que ele ainda não conhecia.

"Por que você está se esforçando tanto? E se eu não quiser falar? E-Eu preciso de tempo para pensar."

"Certo, eu te darei..." Ele consultou o relógio. "Meia-hora, o tempo de chegarmos até minha casa."

"Eh?"

"Avise sua mãe que você vai dormir na minha casa."

"Não, eu não vou." A voz tornou-se um pouco mais alta e Daichi se esforçou para não sorrir. _Ele consegue ser mais fascinante quando contrariado._ "Não tenho nada a dizer... e seus pais estão em casa."

"Sim, mas você sabe melhor do que ninguém que meu quarto fica do outro lado da casa e que meus pais tem sono pesado. Naquele dia quase colocamos fogo na cozinha e se não fossem as marcas no fogão minha mãe jamais teria descoberto."

Sugawara abriu a boca para argumentar, mas calou-se. _Ele sabe que estou certo._

"O que aconteceu foi culpa sua. Eu disse que não se coloca água no óleo quente..." A voz havia retornado ao tom normal e o amante inflou as bochechas com ar, demonstrando que ainda estava um pouco contrariado.

"Eu sei, e limpei a cozinha inteira, lembra?"

"Eu ajudei também..."

"Claro que ajudou..." O moreno deu o último passo necessário para que suas mãos pudessem segurar aquela bela e beijável face. "Nós sempre resolvemos tudo juntos, não? Do primeiro desentendimento do time ao fiasco na cozinha da minha mãe. Eu respeito o seu espaço pessoal, mas acredito que chegou a hora de sentarmos e conversarmos."

Grandes olhos castanhos o fitaram e foi revigorante ver as bochechas tornarem-se rubras por baixo de seus dedos.

"Eu não tenho uma troca de roupas limpas..."

"Colocaremos todas as suas roupas na máquina de lavar assim que chegarmos e elas estarão limpas para amanhã. Quanto à roupa de baixo..." Ele aproximou o rosto e depositou um casto beijo naquele perigoso local entre o maxilar e o pescoço. "Você não vai precisar dela."

O rapaz de cabelos acinzentados corou, cobriu o pescoço rapidamente com as mãos e olhou para os lados para ter certeza de que estavam sozinhos. Daichi riu, puxando-o para perto e o abraçando. As mãos demoraram alguns segundos para retribuírem o carinho, todavia, não demorou a que ele se sentisse querido novamente. _Parece que faz meses que não ficamos tão próximos._ O cheiro do amante misturava-se ao de Salonpas, o que serviu unicamente para excitá-lo.

"Então...?"

"Eu ligarei para minha mãe..." Sugawara olhou para o lado, não querendo dar o braço a torcer.

"Certo, eu pegarei nossas bolsas. Me espere do lado de fora do ginásio."

Desvencilhar-se foi difícil, mas ele não tinha tempo a perder, pelo menos enquanto a situação não fosse resolvida. _Ele não parece mais tão bravo, então o que quer que o esteja afligindo não é nada muito sério._ Daichi seguiu até o vestiário através do ginásio sentindo-se incrivelmente afortunado por ter a chance de tê-lo ao seu lado além do final de semana. _Em breve isso irá mudar e poderemos nos ver sempre. Em menos de seis meses nós nos formaremos e iremos para a mesma universidade. Nossos cursos serão diferentes, mas estaremos juntos._ Um tolo sorriso iluminou seu rosto e deu-lhe forças para vencer aquele pequeno desentendimento.

O futuro era brilhante demais e não havia espaço para mal-entendidos.

 **x**

Era pouco mais de 20h quando eles chegaram à casa de Daichi, um pequeno sobrado em uma rua residencial e familiar. Os pais jantavam na sala e sua mãe avisou que havia deixado o prato dos _garotos_ sobre a mesa da cozinha. O cheiro de gyoza fez seu estômago roncar, e foi com muito esforço que ele colocou o banho como prioridade. Sugawara foi o primeiro a usar o banheiro e o moreno levou suas roupas para a máquina de lavar, seguindo até a cozinha e arrumando os últimos preparativos para o jantar. Aqueles minutos foram importantes, já que, embora houvesse arrastado o rapaz de cabelos acinzentadoso houvesse arrastado até sua casa, ele não sabia muito bem como começar aquela conversa. Longos e profundos diálogos nunca foram seu forte, especialmente com _ele_ , alguém cujos silêncios ele compreendia mais do que conversas.

Sua vez de usar o banheiro inevitavelmente chegou e foi reconfortante vê-lo vestindo um de seus pijamas. Tanto a calça quanto a blusa eram pelo menos dois números maiores e Sugawara surgiu na entrada do quarto parecendo alguém que havia encolhido. _Meus pijamas são grandes até para mim._ Daichi esticou a mão por puro impulso, pegando o aparelho celular de cima da cama e clicando o mais rápido que seus dedos conseguiam. Sua companhia apertou os olhos, porém, não pediu que apagasse as fotos. Apesar de um pouco inseguro quanto à conversa, ele não demorou além do tempo normal em seu banho. Seu estômago roncou duas vezes e a vontade de jantar falou mais alto do que qualquer nervosismo. Os dois desceram juntos para a cozinha e tinham a mesma expressão faminta quando começaram a comer.

O clima pesado na quadra parecia ter desaparecido e Sugawara aparentava estar mais calmo e sem aquela evidente irritação dos últimos dias. A refeição transcorreu tranquila e eles arriscaram alguns comentários e observações sobre o time ainda que nenhum deles mencionasse o treino daquela tarde. O jantar consistia em um largo prato de gyozas, arroz e sopa missou, e em poucos minutos não havia nada além de pratos e tigelas vazias. Ambos agradeceram pela refeição ao mesmo tempo e Daichi ofereceu um caloroso sorriso quando os olhares se encontraram.

Ele normalmente lavava a própria louça e aquela noite não foi exceção. Os amantes conservaram-se lado a lado na pia e, enquanto um era responsável por lavar, o outro aguardava com o pano de prato nas mãos. Aqueles curtos minutos, ao contrário da refeição, foram feitos em silêncio e o diálogo só retornou quando a porta do quarto foi fechada. O moreno o chamou para sentarem sobre a cama e Sugawara não demonstrou relutância. As mãos se entrelaçaram e ele permaneceu quieto, esperando que a outra parte decidisse começar. Independente do que fosse ouvir, Daichi queria mostrar-se presente.

"Eu já aviso que isso vai soar idiota..." Sugawara revirou os olhos. "D-Digo, quando eu repetia essas coisas para mim mesmo não parecia bobo, mas agora eu tenho certeza de que estou aqui somente para passar vergonha."

"Eu irei decidir sobre isso, está bem? Agora eu quero saber o que aconteceu para você ter perdido a paciência daquela forma. Foi algo que algum deles disse?"

"Não..."

"Algo que eles fizeram?"

"Não..."

"Algo que _eu_ fiz ou disse?"

Os olhos castanhos se ergueram e Daichi sentiu o estômago fundo. Ele sabia que era o catalisador daquele comportamento, no entanto, queria ter certeza. Pensar que poderia tê-lo machucado a ponto de deixá-lo tão irritado parecia parte de um de seus pesadelos. Aquela pessoa era a mais maleável e relaxada que ele conhecia, que soava incompreensível que tivesse qualquer atitude bruta sem nenhum motivo real.

"Certo, aqui vou eu." O rapaz de cabelos acinzentados respirou fundo e seus dedos se tornaram mais firmes. "Lembra-se do boato sobre você e Yui estarem namorando?"

"Sim, eu sempre ouvi isso." Daichi não mentiu. Desde que ele e a garota se conheceram havia boatos de que estavam em um relacionamento. Em Karasuno o rumor parecia ter morrido, mas ressuscitara de repente no começo daquela semana. _Eu não acredito que ele ficou com isso na cabeça..._ "Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que é só um boato, Suga."

"Claro que eu sei, mas..." Ele mordeu o lábio inferior de modo adorável e foi impossível não sorrir. _Oh, então é isso..._ "Eu me senti incomodado. Ouvir aquelas pessoas falando sobre vocês dois, sobre seus pseudo-filhos, como eles seriam jogadores de vôlei perfeitos e... tudo isso!" Sugawara corava mais a cada palavra até que seu rosto tornou-se totalmente rubrovermelho.

"Então... você estava com ciúme?"

Ele tornou-se sério, juntando as sobrancelhas e o encarando como se houvesse levado um tapa na face. O olhar, no entanto, abaixou-se e a expressão suavizou-se aos poucos até esboçar real curiosidade. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo em sua mente, ouvir aquela pergunta parecia ter aberto uma porta que até então permanecera fechada.

"Sim..." Sugawara piscou duas vezes, "eu estou com ciúmes."

"Oh!"

Daichi não sabia o que dizer e tudo o que conseguiu foi sorrir. _Isso é novo._ Desde que começaram a namorar, nenhum deles havia tocado naquele assunto. Confissões aconteceram, contudo, os dois sempre agiram como se não fosse nada relevante. As garotas sempre acabavam sendo rejeitadas e havia tantas coisas para serem conversadas quando estavam juntos, que corações partidos estava totalmente fora do leque de assuntos. O moreno deduziu que a mudança decorreu do fato de Yui ser uma amiga, alguém que ele conheceu primeiro.

"Você odeia a Yui, Suga?"

"Não, essa é a pior parte. Eu não consigo sequer não gostar dela. Michimiya-san é uma garota brilhante e por esse motivo eu me sinto tão mal." A voz tornou-se mais baixa e triste, e os ombros penderam para frente. "Por essa razão foi tão difícil me manter imparcial. Eu comecei a fantasiar com ela se declarando para você e hoje a tarde, quando a vi com aquela carta..."

Daichi arregalou os olhos e levantou-se, indo até a mochila bolsa esportiva. Ele sabia que estava se esquecendo de alguma coisa.

"Yui já se confessou para mim, Suga," ele remexeu em algo no interior da bolsa, "no ano passado."

"Eh?" Sugawara virou-se totalmente. "O que você quer dizer?!"

"Exatamente o que você ouviu. Yui se confessou e eu a rejeitei. Foi no final do ano passado, perto do Natal."

"Você nunca me contou..."

"Eu não achei que fosse importante e estava ocupado planejando nossa viagem." Um largo e sincero sorriso cruzou seus lábios ao lembrar-se da curta viagem que fizeram no Natal do ano anterior. Os avós de Sugawara moravam no interior e o moreno sentiu-se incrivelmente orgulhoso de poder conhecê-los. "Ah! Aqui!"

Daichi retirou um envelope de dentro da bolsa e o ofereceu na direção de Sugawara, que recuou antes de segurá-lo.

"Esse foi o envelopeFoi isso que Yui me entregou hoje. Na verdade, ele é para você, mas me esqueci de entregar." O moreno voltou a sentar-se sobre a cama. "Eu não abri, mas ela me disse que uma das garotas do time aparentemente está apaixonada por você. Yui me fez prometer que eu entregaria o envelopeeu o entregaria de qualquer forma."

Sugawara o fitou antes de dar atenção ao envelope, que foi aberto sem pressa. A página havia sido totalmente preenchida e ele a leu em silêncio, suspirando ao final.

"Eu vou rejeitá-la propriamente amanhã."

"Muito obrigado."

O moreno coçou a nuca, encarando a folha de papel e achando que aquela era a oportunidade perfeita. Não era justo que somente seu amante sofresse calado por algo que ele compreendia muito bem, mas que raramente rouba-lhe a atenção. Afirmar que jamais sentira ciúmes seria uma grande mentira, entretanto, ele sempre foi extremamente consciente e sabia muito bem com quem estava namorando. Sugawara nunca lhe deu motivos para desconfianças e desde o começo a interação e comunicação entre eles foi excelente, sem margens para mal-entendidos, pelo menos até aquele dia. _Até mesmo minha mãe diz que nós dois nos damos tão bem quanto um casal que está junto há décadas._ Daichi desconfiava que a mãe soubesse que ambos eram bem mais do que amigos, mas esse era um assunto para outro momento.

"Eu senti ciúmes também..." Daichi abaixou os olhos para esconder seu embaraço, "quando as garotas se declaravam para você depois dos treinos. Elas aguardavam até o final e eu tinha que esperar vocês voltarem... foi difícil, q-quero dizer, às vezes..."

"Mesmo?" Os olhos castanhos brilharam com aquela revelação. _Oi, Suga..._

"Claro. Eu sabia que você as rejeitaria, mas continuava sendo difícil."

"Eu entendo, acredite." Sugawara suspirou e pousou o envelope sobre a cama. "Nesses dias tudo o que consegui pensar foi 'Ahh~ e se Daichi acordasse um dia e percebesse que gosta da Yui? Onde eu entraria nessa história?'. Por mais absurdo que possa parecer eu me surpreendi por ter esse tipo de dúvida. Porque se algo assim acontecesse eu realmente não saberia o que fazer já que não existe a menor chance de que eu permitisse que ela te tirasse de mim, além de que acho que não conseguiria namorar uma garota."

"Não que eu tenha qualquer pretensão de ficar longe de você um segundo sequer, somente para deixar claro, mas por que acha isso? Antes de mim você teve namoradas."

" _Antes_ de você, sim." o rapaz de cabelos acinzentados encarou as próprias mãos. "Eu sei que vai soar como se eu estivesse colocando um grande peso nas suas costas, e por isso eu peço desculpas, mas a verdade é que eu não consigo me imaginar sem você. Quando eu penso sobre qualquer coisa é impossível não te levar em consideração, seja algo bobo como o prato principal para o jantar ou alguma coisa mais séria, como a escolha da universidade." As bochechas se tornaram rubras e a voz passou a soar mais baixa. "E quanto ao sexo, eu _realmente_ gosto de como as coisas são, q-quero dizer, da posição que estou e... e..."

"Eu sei do que você está falando," Daichi corou sem perceber. Ele compartilhava todos aqueles sentimentos. "O que nós temos eu nunca senti por ninguém. É como se eu te conhecesse a minha vida inteira, ou até antes disso. E você não é o único que não consegue visualizar um futuro sem que estejamos juntos. Pode não parecer, mas eu penso bastante sobre o assunto, principalmente a partir do momento que decidimos que iremos para a mesma universidade. Esse é um passo que eu estou ansioso para dar. E sobre sexo..." O moreno ergueu a mão e acariciou a face do amante, sentindo o mesmo frio na barriga da primeira vez que o tocou. "Nós somos perfeitos juntos, não é? Como se fossemos feitos um para o outro."

"Sim..."

Sugawara ofereceu um gentil e tímido meio sorriso, fechando os olhos e recostando-se melhor à mão em sua face, como um gato que apreciava o afago do dono. Daichi aproximou-se devagar, sabendo que sua companhia havia percebido que a distância diminuíra. O beijo foi gentil e sem exageros, selando aquela conversa e confirmando o que ambos já sabiam: que o que possuíam era especial, algo que não se encontrava com facilidade, além de serem afortunados por terem se conhecido tão jovens e com a vida inteira pela frente. O moreno teve aquela certeza pela primeira vez há dois anos, quando compartilharam o primeiro beijo, e todas as vezes que estavam juntos ele sabia que o que sentia era único.

"Obrigado por me forçar a vir. Foi a melhor decisão." Sugawara comentou quando os lábios se afastaram.

"Mas é claro que eu faria isso, ou achou que eu deixaria as coisas como estavam? Você estava assustador, Suga. Hinata quase chorou."

"Eu preciso me desculpar com eles." A culpa estava quase escrita em sua testa.

"Vamos comprar alguma coisa antes de irmos para a aula. Nada como comida para acompanhar um pedido de desculpas."

"É mesmo?" Sugawara o olhou um pouco incomodado. "Como uma forma de me desculpar por ter agido como um perfeito idiota nesses dias, eu posso arriscar algo no final de semana. Uma torta, talvez...?"

"Ah, não se preocupe, eu terei a minha parte esta noite."

"Hm... eu me sinto um pouco envergonhado de pedir para usar a cozinha com a sua mãe aqui..."

"Suga..." Daichi inclinou-se um pouco, o bastante para que seus lábios se aproximassem de uma das orelhas, " _você_ é minha sobremesa esta noite e pode ter certeza de que irei repetir o _prato_."."

O amante o olhou sem expressar nada por alguns segundos.

O tom vermelho subiu pelo pescoço e Sugawara fechou os olhos, esforçando-se para não perder a pose e ceder àquela provocação barata. Os lábios formaram um desafiador sorriso e o moreno arrepiou-se ao vê-lo daquela forma. Os dois se provocaram por algum tempo até caírem na gargalhada. Ouvi-lo finalmente rir daquela maneira tão sincera depois de ter resolvido aquele assunto era reconfortante.

Seu Koushi era como o sol em uma manhã de primavera, morno e vistoso, alegrando quem quer que o assista. . Durante aqueles últimos três dias foi como se as estações houvessem perdido sua ordem natural e o outono houvesse chegado e trazido manhãs cinzentas e sem sol. _Tudo está em ordem novamente. É sempre primavera quando estamos juntos_

 **x**

Enquanto as luzes da casa estiveram acessas eles foram os genuínos colegas de classe que dormiam um na casa do outro para estudar para as provas. A _desculpa_ ainda funcionava, mesmo ambos já terem sido aceitos na universidade. Havia as avaliações do colégio, e até o último dia vivendo sob o teto dos pais Daichi não arriscaria sua confortável posição. As desconfianças da mãe eram sutis e ele preferia acreditar que ela ainda estava neutra quanto à opção sexual do filho.

Aceitar e respeitar pareciam sinônimos, entretanto, na realidade funcionavam como duas tênues linhas que algumas vezes pertenciam a polos opostos. Por esse motivo, durante o tempo em que os pais ficaram acordados a porta do quarto esteve aberta e os dois rapazes se focaram na lição de casa, espalhando cadernos e livros sobre o chão e ignorando por algumas horas o lado romântico da relação.

Todavia, tudo mudou quando as luzes do corredor se apagaram.

O quarto ficava do outro lado da casa, o que funcionava perfeitamente, além do fato de os pais terem sono pesado. Ambos arrumaram a cama e o futon por mera fachada. O moreno foi o primeiro a escovar os dentes, retornando para o quarto e abrindo a pequena caixa de madeira escondida no fundo do guarda-roupa. Ela era trancada à chave e ali ele guardava dois tubos de lubrificantes e uma caixa de preservativos.

Os amantes sabiam que fariam amor naquela noite, pois era simplesmente impossível que dormissem debaixo do mesmo teto e se mantivessem longe, principalmente após o mal-entendido que se perpetuou pelos últimos dias. Os finais de semana eram geralmente reservados para essas atividades, logo, o inesperado parecia apetitoso. Daichi levou um dos tubos e alguns preservativos para dentro do futon e sentou-se em sua cama enquanto olhava as mensagens no celular.

Sugawara retornou algum tempo depois e ele arrastou-se para o futon. O rapaz puxou a maçaneta um pouco para frente, erguendo-a e virando a chave sem fazer barulho. Aquele era um truque usado sempre que queriam privacidade e para garantir que não tivessem surpresas indesejáveis.

"Asahi me mandou uma mensagem, ele quer saber se está tudo bem."

Daichi respondeu a mensagem do amigo e virou o rosto para a entrada do quarto ao perceber que sua companhia não havia se aproximado. Os olhos negros se fixaram na pessoa à porta e se arregalaram devagar, absorvendo tudo o que viam. Sugawara havia se despia, retirando as peças devagar e de um modo que transbordava erotismo. Daichi conservou-se imóvel vendo-o se aproximar e entrar debaixo do futon. O _fanservice_ funcionou perfeitamente e seu corpo reagiu de imediato.

"Não faça isso, Suga. Faz mal para o meu coração." Ele respirou fundo, tentando ignorar a nudez.

O amante riu, acomodando-se e o olhando de maneira convidativa. Suas bochechas coradas denunciavam que aquele desfile gratuito não fora de todo espontâneo. O moreno livrou-se da própria roupa com pressa, sorrindo ao ficar sobre ele e sentindo a boca encher-se de saliva ao vê-lo nu e excitado. _Ele é tão perfeito. E ninguém mais tem o privilégio de vê-lo assim._ A mão direita subiu pelo abdômen bem definido, contornando um dos mamilos rosados e parando somente ao tocar-lhe a face. Os corpos se encontraram quando ele se abaixou e Sugawara passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, diminuindo ainda mais a distância.

Nenhum deles disse nada, perdidos naquele momento. Os olhos travaram todo o diálogo que terminou quando as bocas se encontraram e, ao contrário do beijo trocado após a conversa, aquele começou quente e profundo. As línguas se envolviam com vontade e exagero, e as mãos passeavam pelos corpos sem pudor ou timidez. As pontas dos dedos de Sugawara subiam por suas costas levemente morenas, arrepiando-o e provocando-o. Daichi sorriu durante a carícia, sabendo exatamente como se vingar daquelas provocações baratas. Uma de suas mãos desceu entre as pernas do amante, tocando e acariciando a entrada. O rapaz de cabelos acinzentados suspirou e o encarou antes de voltar a fechar os olhos e intensificar o beijo.

Os primeiros minutos foram os mais comportados. Não havia segredos, um conhecia muito bem o corpo do outro, mas existia uma espécie de sutileza mágica em prolongar as preliminares. Sexo em si poderia soar como um conjunto de ações mecânicas cuja finalidade era a obtenção de prazer, contudo, isso não significava que cada vez que se perdiam em luxúria a experiência não poderia ser extasiante. As mãos se encontraram e passaram a masturbar as ereções. Os sons eram abafados pelo cobertor que estava por cima, mas era difícil ignorar os gemidos. Eles sabiam que tinham de ser silenciosos, portanto, as reações eram contidas e caladas por beijos.

"Não grite."

Daichi disse em um sussurro, fitando-o com seriedade antes de abrir um largo sorriso. Seu corpo arrastou-se para baixo em um único movimento e sem dar chance para que Sugawara protestasse. O amante tentou dizer algo, porém, as palavras, independente de quais fossem, perderam-se quando o moreno abocanhou seu sexo. O membro tremeu sobre sua língua, tornando-se ainda mais rígido. Ele não perdeu tempo, movendo a boca no mesmo ritmo em que masturbava a base da ereção. Fosse qualquer outro dia ele teria se permitido mimá-lo por um tempo, provocando-o com movimentos lentos, mas naquela noite seu próprio corpo implorava um pouco de ação.

"SugaKou, o cobertor."

Daichi parou o que fazia somente para pedir que o cobertor fosse retirado, uma vez que ele atrapalhava um pouco, além de privá-lo de poder ver o que acontecia. Seu pedido foi atendido, apesar de Sugawara estar completamente rendido à carícia. Sua pele estava vermelha e a expressão em seu rosto transparecia totalmente suas sensações. O tubo de lubrificante foi aberto e Daichi o penetrou com dois dedos, indo o mais fundo possível antes de retirá-los. O rapaz voltou a tapar a boca e após alguns movimentos o moreno notou que ele movia o quadril no ritmo dos dedos. _Ele está impaciente._

A vontade de estar dentro de Sugawara era grande, no entanto, ele decidiu que só o faria depois de tê-lo relaxado. A língua passou a provocar a ponta da ereção, à medida que os três dedos o penetravam com pressa. A luta do amante para manter-se quieto era árdua e seu corpo sucumbiu entre gemidos baixos e abafados. Daichi sentiu o orgasmo descer por sua garganta enquanto o assistia contorcer-se de prazer. A visão era incrível.

"D... Daichi."

O nome foi chamado por uma voz tão baixa que se ele não estivesse acostumado a ouvir-se teria passado despercebido. Seu corpo ergueu-se um pouco e foi impossível não se surpreender ao vê-lo segurar sua ereção. Os dedos pálidos e longos a envolveram e a masturbaram algumas vezes antes de guiá-la até a entrada.

"Rápido, Daichi..."

O moreno sorriu com a ousadia, mas hesitou. O preservativo foi aberto e ele o colocou com as mãos trêmulas.

"No final de semana faremos sem," o desapontamento nos olhos castanhos era adorável, "hoje não posso correr o risco de precisar acordar cedo para lavar a roupa de cama."

Sugawara pareceu concordar, voltando a guiar a ereção até sua entrada. Daichi já não tinha motivos para controlar-se e não perdeu tempo em penetrá-lo. O sexo entrou fácil, invadindo-o fundo e parando quando não havia meios de ir além. O amante inclinou a cabeça para trás, gemendo enquanto mordiscava o lábio inferior. Ele, por sua vez, precisou fechar os olhos para se concentrar. Se a sensação de unir os corpos já não fosse deliciosa o suficiente, vê-lo agir daquela forma tão necessitada e transbordando sensualidade era simplesmente torturante. _Eu ficaria satisfeito somente observando ele se contorcer. Kou é perigoso._

Daichi jamais desperdiçaria a chance de tê-lo em seus braços, contudo, apreciava muito mais quandto tinha a casa somente para eles, visto que sua companhia era _um pouco_ barulhenta durante o sexo. O jeito passional de Sugawara não transparecia somente em quadra, mas quando estavam juntos. O ar tranquilo e maduro escondia alguém que se rendia totalmente a toques e carícias, sem medo de compartilhar o que sentia e sempre disposto a alguns minutos menos recatados.

Naquela noite, entretanto, sua voz mal era escutada e tudo o que ele ouvia eram gemidos baixos, mas embriagantes. O moreno já havia imposto seu ritmo nas primeiras estocadas e movia-se como bem queria. As pernas de Sugawara o prendiam pela cintura, tornando impossível que ele se retirasse completamente. As mãos apertavam suas costas, criando caminhos avermelhados e que ele, por hora, não imaginava que pudessem deixar marcas.

O tempo parou naquele quarto, como sempre acontecia quando faziam amor, retornando quando Daichi chegou ao clímax. O último movimento roubou-lhe as energias e ele sentiu-se enterrar-se completamente no amante. Ele conseguia escutar as batidas de seu próprio coração e suas pernas estavam doloridas devido aos movimentos repetitivos, mas ainda não era suficiente. Nunca era, de fato.

O moreno moveu-se devagar, retirando o preservativo e o lacrando em uma velocidade absurda. Um novo foi aberto e colocado, coincidindo com sua companhia virando-se de lado sobre o futon. _Boa escolha._ Daichi deitou-se, abraçando-o por trás e mordiscando de leve o pálido pescoço úmido com suor. Sugawara riu baixo, provocando-o, enquanto sua mão esquerda inclinou-se um pouco para trás, segurando a nova ereção e a masturbando por cima do preservativo. Aquela troca de carinho mútua durou o tempo suficiente para que o restante de sua paciência se evaporasse. Sua mão ergueu um pouco a perna de Sugawara, à medida que seu membro o penetrava penetrou uma segunda vez.

Os corpos estavam mais uma vez unidos, assim como seus corações.

Daichi não era uma pessoa filosófica ou que passava muito tempo divagando e pensando em possibilidades. Se existia algo que o vôlei havia lhe ensinado era que, ainda que você conhecesse seu adversário e colegas de time, quando a bola passava para o seu lado da rede não havia tempo para interpretações ou longos argumentos.

Seu trabalho como jogador era garantir que a bola permanecesse em jogo.

Seu trabalho como capitão era manter os jogadores unidos e motivados.

Com um pouco de sorte, e muito esforço, ele havia se saído bem em ambos, mas não sem ajuda. Havia alguém que esteve ao seu lado desde o começo e que o acompanhou durante esses três anos. Eles caíram, riram, perderam e compartilharam lágrimas juntos. Essa mesma pessoa tornou-se insubstituível, a ponto de seus caminhos e opções serem ponderados e baseados de acordo com aquele que ele escolhera para dividir sua vida. A dedicação que o esporte lhe ensinou seria levada para sempre e Daichi continuaria se esforçando para dar o seu melhor a cada dia, compartilhando suas alegrias e vitórias, e fazendo Sugawara o homem mais feliz e amado do mundo, _pois é exatamente assim que eu me sinto todos os dia ao seu lado._

\- FIM.

* * *

 **Notas da autora:**

Uma DaiSuga para comemorar o lançamento da (curta) terceira temporada o/

Eu sei que deveria ter me focado na longfic OIwa que prometi no começo do ano, mas a verdade é que eu demorei demais no meu projeto anterior, que é a longfic de Free!. Algo que eu achei que levaria no máximo três/quatro meses me tomou nove meses, e no final percebi que passei quase um ano em um único projeto, o que me deixou um pouco preocupada.

De qualquer forma, eu não poderia terminar o ano sem postar algo diferente, e achei a oportunidade mágica para DaiSuga. Percebi que os leitores gostaram bastante desse casal, então foi uma maneira de me redimir pelo mini-hiatus que acabei entrando sem intenção. Esse enredo eu vinha ruminando há tempos, sempre quis ver o Sugawara menos "refreshing" e um pouco mais sério. O Daichi por si só é um milagre da natureza, e só perde em meu coração para o Nishinoya 3

Enfim, peço desculpas àqueles que estavam aguardando pela longfic OIwa. Ela acontecerá (estou trabalhando nela no momento heh!), mas ficará para o ano que vem. Para o restante de 2016 eu postarei minha longfic de Free!, cujas postagens se iniciarão na semana que vem :)

Obrigada por lerem até aqui e vejo vocês muito em breve~


End file.
